


movie

by text



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, OT11 - Freeform, Pining, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: originally written in december 2017 for a contestthis version is slightly revised/modifiedtimeframe of this is predebut to nothing without you erabiggest thank you ever to A and E for proofreading this





	movie

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in december 2017 for a contest  
> this version is slightly revised/modified  
> timeframe of this is predebut to nothing without you era  
> biggest thank you ever to A and E for proofreading this

In their early days, Jihoon was anything but calm, judging from the way his face always seemed to heat up whenever the weight of Daniel’s head would fall against his shoulder. He was almost afraid to look to his side whenever this happened, as if he would be greeted with the sight of a monster rather than Daniel’s sleeping face.

It took a lot of courage whenever Jihoon looked to his side. Daniel’s eyes were closed. His body was heavy, and he was definitely snoring, but there was really no way to tell how soon he would wake up. Jihoon’s heart was pounding. The credits screen of the film was already over and then the TV screen turned black, leaving Jihoon to be the only one awake in the silent darkness.

Everyone was laying in a rather uncomfortable position, all sweaty from the intense practice session leading up to their debut. He was essentially trapped, unable to get up. Jihoon felt someone’s legs over his own and another certain someone’s snoring right next to him. All of these factors could have been the reason for Jihoon’s discomfort but he couldn’t find himself acknowledging any of it with truth.

‘Just sleep,’ he told himself. But how could he, when they were so close–when his heartbeat was so loud?

 

 

“So cute,” Jihoon heard someone coo, followed by a click of a camera shutter. Jihoon woke up, startled by the pain that struck his stiff neck from sleeping on the couch.

He saw Jisung smiling and taking pictures of him and Daniel on his phone. Jihoon froze before attempting to make a grab at Jisung’s phone, prepared to delete the photos. Jisung was laughing at Jihoon. He had no idea why until he saw that Daniel’s eyes were halfway open. He was smiling at the phone screen in front of them.

“Were you going to delete that?” Daniel lifted his chin to look at Jihoon, who was at a loss for words. “I think it’s cute. You should keep it.”

Jihoon was hesitant, but he returned Jisung’s phone. He received a wide grin from Daniel in return.

Jihoon remained seated and willed himself not to blush, even as Daniel stood and ruffled Jihoon’s hair before going to the kitchen to get breakfast. Something strong bloomed within him and he desperately wished it would disappear.

 

 

A couple of months after their debut, Jihoon thought that Wanna One have really seen and done it all. He was exhausted, in a good way. Jihoon felt really glad that he was able to meet so many people, see so many Wannables, and travel to so many places in only a short amount of time. However, being under the constant scrutiny of the public eye was not an easy task, and at the end of the day, all Jihoon wanted to do was go home and rest.

On the way back to the dorms, Guanlin suggested that all eleven of them should watch a movie. Despite the need for rest, it wasn’t an often occurrence that any of their youngest members had a chance to suggest group activities, and the members figured that they could catch their opportunity for sleep during the film anyway. Or maybe that was only Jihoon’s train of thought.

Jihoon was the first to take a seat on the sofa. He made himself comfortable, getting ready to sleep. The cushions dipped beside him and Jihoon opened his eyes to see who it was, which was somewhat of a mistake. Jihoon thought that he had mastered the ability to tame his feelings, but they remained constant, if not, even stronger.

Daniel’s hair was messy and wet from his shower and he was dressed in a black T-shirt and shorts. He even had a blanket tucked between his arm and side. He unfolded it, draping it across both his lap and Jihoon’s.

Jihoon must have looked quite surprised, because Daniel asked him, “Do you not want to share the blanket?”

“I do,” Jihoon said quickly, and Daniel laughed a little. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“I thought it would be kind of weird if I kept it all to myself,” Daniel explained. Jihoon felt a sense of resonation with those words, just with a different context. He wanted to tell Daniel that he wasn’t the one who was weird, it was him.

Soon enough, the rest of the members arrived, wearing their sleepwear. Some of them were even carrying pillows and blankets. Jihoon knew that this was something that he would not be able to escape from because everyone would be staying.

As the movie began, everyone was watching attentively, until one by one they all dozed off at some point throughout the video. Jihoon seemed to be the only one who was awake. He felt a familiar weight on his shoulder, and for once, he wasn’t afraid to look at Daniel.

Daniel was actually awake, even if he was still, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon felt the familiar heat rising up, coloring his face. He was thankful that the room was dark. Beneath the blanket, something brushed against Jihoon’s hand. He was quick to put his hand on top of the blanket so that it was visible.

He looked at Daniel, who was looking at Jihoon’s hand. “Can I?” he asked quietly, and it took some time for Jihoon to process what exactly Daniel was asking but then he nodded slowly, flipping his hand so his palm would be faced toward the ceiling. Daniel’s broad palm pressed against Jihoon’s small hand and Jihoon couldn’t help but stare at their fingers slotting in between each other.

He couldn’t believe it; they were holding hands. “This–it’s okay?”

“It was what I wanted,” Daniel said shyly. There was a new buzz of energy that settled in their space, just between them.

All of the members were positioned in close contact with one another. They were all exhausted but able to finally sleep. If this were a couple of months ago, Jihoon would have detested this, but strangely enough, he found himself enjoying the close proximity with his groupmates.

Even if they were united now, the divisions of competition which they originated from had took over a big part of Wanna One’s fanbase. Jihoon hoped back then that by their first comeback, a majority of those divided feelings would be dispelled, for both Wanna One and Wannables’ sake. He was glad that this wish came true, and that he felt comfortable with all of his members, especially Daniel, who he was often pitted against.

Everyone slept easily that night, even Jihoon, whose feelings had been settled. Jihoon, who fell asleep while holding hands with Daniel–sharing a connection with the person he had once feared from afar, now admired.


End file.
